Jack McLantern
'''Jack McLantern '''is a holiday spirit. He was the first ghost known to man and is the ruler of the Netherworld or the realm of ghosts. He also had a hand in creating the Holmidae. Physical Appearance Stingy Jack is a fair-skinned man with deep red hair and green eyes. Biography Menace to Society Jack was born in one of the myriad town of Ireland. In life, Jack was a blacksmith who had a reputation for being cruel, selfish, deceitful, and, of course, stingy. He was a liar, a cheat, a thief, a swindler, a trickster, a debaucher, a sadist, a manipulator, and an overall pungent sinner. He was known for being a terrible alcoholic with violent tendencies with or without a drink in his system. His wicked deeds were so permeating that they reached the devils in Hell and Satan himself overheard one of the devils say that Jack's wickedness was worse than and rivaled the Devil himself. The Devil, curious and at the same time, feeling like he could indeed be nothing compared to Jack, decided to see if Jack lived up to the reputation that he had. The First Trick One Halloween, Jack was walking through the forest and came across a dead body with a hideous grimace on its face. Jack went over to take a closer look because he had a thing for dead bodies which would have hinted at him being some shade of a necrophiliac. However, upon closer examination, the body moved and melted away to reveal Satan himself who had come to collect his wicked soul. Jack was terrified and before Satan could take him, Jack begged for a last request. Satan agreed and asked what Jack wanted and Jack said he wanted a drink from the local pub. So, Jack and Satan went to the pub and all the while, Jack was trying to come up with a plan to save his soul. Then, Jack remembered that in his youth, his family was religious but they died and Jack always kept the cross that his mother gave him. Him being at the pub gave him a brilliant idea. So, when they got their drinks, Jack lied to Satan saying that he was broke and asked Satan to turn into a sixpence, so that they could pay for their drinks. Feeling like he had nothing to lose, he agreed and turned into a sixpence, taking the bait. Jack, putting his plan in motion, quickly took the sixpence that Satan turned into and put him in his pocket next to his mother's silver cross, leaving him trapped and powerless. Satan, angered by Jack's trick, demanded that Jack release him. Jack agreed on the condition that Satan leave him alone for ten years. Satan, having no choice, agreed, for when Satan makes a deal, he's bound for all eternity. Then, Jack released him and they went their separate ways. The Second Trick Ten years passed and Jack's deeds were unchanged. He remained wicked and cruel despite the deal he made and the fact that Satan would take his soul. However, during that time, he was concocting another plan to save himself because he had made a mistake in saying that Satan should leave him alone for ten years. Then, Satan visited Jack again, this time, more determined than ever to take Jack's wicked soul. Jack, secretly plotting, pretended to agree to be taken by Satan. So, Jack walked with him but before entering the gates of Hell where eternal damnation awaited him, Jack spotted an apple tree nearby and remembered something else. As a blacksmith, he was known for making weapons and sometimes, wood, which was often attached to those weapons, had to be carved with special designs. He always kept his special woodcarver's knife which was excellent for carving wood that was normally hard to cut and left deep cuts in it. With that in mind, Jack asked Satan if he could get an apple from that apple tree to feed his starving belly. Satan at first was reluctant but then, he felt that he could get an apple for Jack in no time. So, he went to the apple tree and climbed up it. Jack didn't hesitate. He took out his knife and quickly carved crucifixes all around the tree, trapping Satan yet again. In his anger, he demanded that Jack release him. This time, Jack didn't play around. He agreed to release Satan on the condition that he would never ever take his soul. Satan had no choice but to agree. Then, Jack kept his end of the bargain, carved away the crucifixes on the apple tree and they both went their separate ways. Spirit of Halloween (coming soon) Personality (coming soon) Powers (coming soon) Paraphernalia (coming soon) Relationships (coming soon) Appearances (coming soon) Trivia (coming soon) Category:The Characters of the Skull Cookie Universe